Simple Things OWKB
by ilikeoliverwood
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been together since they left Hogwarts 3 years ago. With him being the star keeper of Puddlemere, he barely has time for her anymore. Fed up, Katie realizes that she has to leave him. What will happen when he sees her again
1. Simple Things1:Introductions

hehe! i really needed to change a detail here since it's important for the coming chapters! Please read and review! Thanks again!

* * *

Part 1: Introductions

"Ugh" I say as I hit my alarm clock. 9:00 A.M.

I scratch my eyes as I strain to look for my calendar that's supposed to be hanging by my door. "

Oh there it is," I mumble to myself. "October 30. October 30?!" Okay, you might be wondering what's so special about today, so let's start from the introductions. My name is Katie Bell; I work in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I used to go to Hogwarts 3 years ago in Gryffindor with my current boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Yes, _Oliver Wood_ the famous quidditch star from Puddlemere United. Well today will be the first day that I'll be able to see him in person ever since last month, also today will be the beginning of our 4 day vacation with each other. I know it's not much but at least I get to see him!

I roll of my bed and check the letter he owled me last week. It says that I'll see him for lunch at 12:00 in The Burrow for a get-together with some of our friends. First thing's first! I head to the bathroom. Must take a nice shower; make sure that I scrub well. Hey! I don't wanna be stinky in front of Oliver.

"Now, what to wear? Hmmm...let's see." I step into my closet (obviously walk-in) and see what I should wear today. Must be comfy and not overdone; just, casual. I pick out a pair of faded jeans, a red turtleneck (Very Gryffindor don't you think?), and a pair of Converse. As I finish putting on my clothes, I cast a drying spell on my hair, pull it back into a ponytail, and then put on some lip-gloss. Like I said, casual. For the final touch, I put on the promise ring that Oliver gave me.

Sitting down on my bed, I just look at it for a while. I remember in our last year in Hogwarts, Oliver was so excited that he'd been chosen for the reserve team of Puddlemere that he was jumping around the common room like some bafoon. That summer he said that no matter how famous he'd become that he would always find time for me. I knew even back then that this was something he could not truly keep. It's not because he's not trying, but really with that much fame, you are really being pulled in all directions. Then later that year, he turned into the star keeper of the team after the previous keeper had retired; that's when the _'Sorry, I can only see you maybe once a month'_ thing started. I had been expecting it since I know that training, the tournaments, and of course the traveling would take up a lot of his time. Although, I have always been happy in the days he would be able to come and visit, which I have to admit, is very rare. And don't think that when he's not here he forgets me; he sends me a lot of things too mind you. He even got me this apartment that's supposed to be ours but since he keeps on traveling, it's mostly mine. He also gives me money of course, jewelry, and clothes, that kind of stuff. Yeah I know what you're thinking, 'That's the life!' right? Well, to be truthful and no matter how corny this is, I would rather him than all these stuff that mostly I don't even need.

"Let's see what time it is" I look back up at the clock and see that it's already 11:00. Time sure flies when you're reminiscing. Anyways must be back to reality.

"Now what do I do for another hour? Angelina's invited, maybe I could- right, she has work today in St. Mungo's (she's a healer). Hmm...what about Alicia? Yeah! I can hang out there since she own her own shop anyways."

After grabbing my purse, I decide to disapparate into Alicia and Angelina's house.

"Katie!" she yells running towards me from the bedroom.

"Don't we look pretty today? Maybe for a special quidditch player perhaps?" she smiles at me with an arched brow.

"You know the answer already, Alicia. No need to ask," I say before plopping down on one of the black leather couches. Note to self, get one of these. Very Comfortable. "

So, why are you here?"

"Well, we still have one hour before the get together in The Burrow and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to drop by."

"Okay well, we can watch T.V. if you want?"

"Sure!"

After a couple of minutes, I stand up "Alicia, its 11:45. We better go already."

"Yeah you're right. C'mon lets go, we don't want to keep any hot quidditch star waiting!" she smiles at me before dissaperating.

"Alicia!" I smile before disapparating myself.


	2. Simple things2: Time with Oliver

Hello again people! I'm really just bored so I decided to post number 2 also! I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter and will enjoy this.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters as of now. All I own is the plot of the story, dialogue, and how I imagine the characters to look like.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Time with Oliver

In a blink of an eye, I appear in The Burrow right after Alicia.

"Katie" the twins yell before tackling me to the ground.

"Hey they Forge and Gred! I missed you too but would you mind letting me breathe first?" I ask as they slowly got off me and pull me to my feet.

"Now," I say before dusting myself a bit "How's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Still attracting as many customers as before I hope!"

"Even better than before you'll be happy to know" Fred and George say before puffing out their chests like how Percy did when he was named Head Boy.

I laugh a bit but then stop when someone picks me up (bridal style) from behind. Who the hell?

I 'm just about to protest when I look up and see Oliver looking down at me. "Were you about to say something?" he asks quirking his eyebrows, and then I realize that my mouth is still half opened from my previous attempt to protest. I stupidly just shake my head as he gives me a hearty laugh.

"C'mon everyone! Dad finally learned how muggles do what they call 'barbeques' and said that we ought to give it a try." The twins say motioning for all of you to move outside.

Slowly everyone starts moving out, except for Oliver and I who is still carrying me.

"I missed you, Katie" is the first thing he says. Aw! He missed me!

"I missed you too Oliver" He grins as he slowly leans down and gives me one hell of a kiss! (Ha! I got a kiss and you didn't!) After some time, I finally decide to break off since the twins are probably already making up stories where we could be.

Finally putting me down, we walk hand-in-hand into the backyard of the Weasleys and find that the twins are over the grill discussing when they should flip the steaks already while Angelina and Alicia are talking a little away from the house.

"I'll just go with the girls for a while" I say as I leave Oliver to do the 'man-stuff' with Fred and George.

"Hey there Ange! I didn't see you a while ago inside the house." I comment before hugging her.

"Oh I arrived a few moments after they went outside. I don't think you could have noticed me though since you and Oliver were pretty busy with something." She says winking at you, as I blush crimson. Damn! She just had to see us snogging, didn't she?

"Anyway, so why were you late?" I ask genuinely interested. For some strange reason, I've always been curious about my friends' jobs, but you can't blame me, I mean their jobs rock! Angelina is a healer in St. Mungo's so in other words, she helps save other people's lives, which is why her job is so cool. Next, Alicia; She owns her own shop in Paris where they sell really cool clothes. The reasons why her job is cool? She's her own boss and it's in Paris!

"Well some wizard was doing a Tarantallegra spell when for some strange reason, it wont stop so he's been non-stop dancing for the past 48 hours." Ouch.

After talking for some more, the buys call you back saying that they are done. After lunch (the meat they cooked was 90 burnt), Oliver, and I decide to go on a walk to just catch up, even though we still have until November 2 to catch up.

"So, how's quidditch been going for you?" I ask after sitting down on the grass.

"Well," he says before sitting down as well "Since we beat Ireland in the last game, I would say we're doing okay."

I just nod and sit there for a moment before he talks again. "How about you? How's it in the Department of Magical Games and Sports?"

"It's okay, but with the whole World Cup, things are gonna start to get hectic" I turn and for the first time get a good look at him.

Out of habit, I start fiddling with the promise ring and remember how he looked like before; in first year- tall and thin, then in his last year of Hogwarts, you wouldn't even recognize him- he was tall, lean, and distinct for his chocolate brown eyes that are to die for. Now, compare it to 7th year, he's even taller-about 6'2", now has a nice tan from always staying under the sun, leaner than ever, his messy brown hair sometimes covering his eyes, his eyes even a darker brown than before, and his smirk which always sends my heart to do cartwheels. But there is more to Oliver than his good looks and money, his personality-, which is one of the reasons why I'm so in love with him. You're probably thinking 'In love?' and yes I do love him. What do you think has been making me stay with him -even though he's mostly gone- for the past 3 years? No it's not the money or the fame.

**Oliver's POV**

I look up and see Katie smiling at me while fiddling with something in her hand. Quickly, she turns away trying to hide her pink face from me. Why does she have to look away? She knows that I like her obviously since she's my girlfriend, so there's no reason why she has to be embarrassed about being caught looking at me when she knows I wont reject her. Women. As she looks away, I take this opportunity to look at her- its only fair since she was also staring at me. I notice that her dirty blonde hair is now until around her shoulder blades, her body still as toned back when she was playing quidditch, her emerald eyes still have that special spark that always draws you to them, her skin still as smooth as before, and her lips still as kissable as ever. I laugh a little by myself. No wonder I love her. But it's not only because she's the most gorgeous woman I've met, but because of her stubbornness, caring for others, being hard working, funny, intelligent, among many things that make her who she is.

**Back to Katie's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Oliver staring at me like what I did with him just a while ago. But I leave it be and decide not to comment on it, I guess he thinks it's only fair since he caught me doing that earlier. After talking for a while and occasionally kissing here and there, we decide to go back to The Burrow to say good-bye so we can go home. "Bye you guys and good luck with your store!" I say before we dissaparate into the apartment.

"Finally home!" Oliver says before plopping on the couch and sigh loudly. I laugh before turning to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat Oliver?" I ask him while going thru the fridge.

"Anything you're having" he calls back. Guys. Can't even make their own decisions.

"Fine then" I mutter to yourself as you take out some pasta I cooked yesterday. After heating it in a microwave, I put it on two plates then take it out on the couch.

"Hmm... pasta" he says after taking a plate from me.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I ask him handing some muggle movies I rented from Alicia.

"Troy sounds nice," he says handing me the DVD.

It's his fault if I start blabbing on about how hot Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and Eric Bana are since he's the one who picked it. You sit down next to Oliver as the movie starts with both of you eating. A few hours later, the movie finally ends and Oliver is starting to get a little annoyed since majority of the move, I kept on saying things like "Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" or "Orlando Bloom..." or "Brad Pitt is so hot! Too bad he's married tough" or "I never knew Eric Bana is so hot!" Of course his male ego got hurt since his girlfriend is going on and on how this guy and that guy is so hot and they're just muggles! But in my opinion, I'm only stating the facts of life and besides, he was the one who chose the movie!

After using "Evanesco" to clean up the plates, we sit back down on the couch and just cuddle. Both of us are reminded of Hogwarts and the times we both spent on the couch nearest the fireplace. Again out of habit, I start fiddling with the ring again. "What are you playing with Kates?" Oliver asks looking down at me. Ah those eyes!

"Oh, the uhm...promise ring you gave me" Oliver's eyes seem to brighten up from their previous semi-sleepy state.

"I'm glad you still wear it after all these years" he says before giving me a soft kiss.

Resisting the urge to do it again, I ask, "Why wouldn't you think that I'd wear it?"

"It's been 3 years since I gave it to you and now I barely have enough time to be with you anymore" I know that Oliver's really uncomfortable about this certain subject so what else can we possibly do to pass the time? Hmm..let me think...

Currently, we are snogging when I hear the clock time 11 P.M. and decide to call it a night. "G'night Oliver" I say before standing up and going to my room, which happens to be right across his. I change into my pj's and lie down on my bed.

"Finally time with Oliver," I say before finally falling asleep.

The past 3 days have gone like a blur. Oliver and I spent our time talking, watching movies, visiting our friends, dates, and of course just bumming around the apartment together. Sadly, in a few hours, Oliver will have to join the rest of the Puddlemere United team to their game in Germany, which means he has to be away again. Great.

"Owl me when you can okay?" he asks you as you're in Hogsmeade getting drink of Butterbeer. "Or owl me if you need something. I'll send some money for whatever it is. I'm already gonna say sorry for the letters I wont be able to reply due to the schedule." Great, money again. It's not like I don't like the money, but I just really wish that he could be here.

"It's okay Oliver, and you're forgiven already ahead of time." We spend that time left with your friends in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which even astounded Oliver.

When it's time for him to leave, he takes me outside. "Well see you next month or whenever you can go out of your work and come to one of the games. Remember, if you're not busy send me an owl so I can get you tickets to the next game we have."

This has always been the hard part- the goodbyes. I can't stand it when he has to say goodbye, oh great I sounded so cheesy! Well you're probably thinking 'There, why don't you just visit him in his matches since anyways he'll score you some tickets'. Well it's not that easy. I still do have a job and the press-who by the way also chases me- who constantly makes rumors about Oliver that just pisses me off. "Okay. See you next month," I say before he leaves with a pop. Great, back to the normal routine. Grrr....

----------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, the spells I used here are really from the book.


	3. Simple Things3: The Wedding

Thanks for all those who've been reading my story and for those who have reviewed my story! please enjoy this one! and also review!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or spells. I only own the dialogue, the plot, and the characteristics of each character to some extent

* * *

Simple Things-3: The Wedding

"Where _did_ I put those shoes?!" I rummage around the boxes in my closet. No, these are the red ones. Where did I put those beige heels? After 15 minutes of searching, I finally find them at the back of all the boxes.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" I say after looking at the clock. After making sure I have everything, I finally dissaparate.

"Katie! I thought you'd never come!" A frantic Alicia comes rushing to me but then stopping when her dress catches on something. Laughing, -hey she looks funny! - I run to her.

"Here" I say finally able to pull her dress loose without ripping it.

"Thanks, I thought that it'd get torn. Anyway, only 5 minutes 'till the wedding starts. C'mon!" she says shoving me rather forcefully into a room.

"Katie! Thank goodness you made it. Alicia here has been worried for the past 30 minutes that you're not gonna come." A beautiful Cho Chang says turning to me.

"You look wonderful Cho," I say before giving her a hug but careful not to wrinkle her beautiful satin white gown.

"Thanks for coming Katie" she says while releasing me.

"You know I wouldn't miss this. Well, we'll see you outside." I say after shutting the door behind Alicia and myself. I know you're wondering why Cho invited me to her wedding when we weren't close in Hogwarts. Well, I'll guess you'll just have to wait to see the groom.

"Come on Sam, let's get a seat in the front" Alicia leads me to the front row of the church. Suddenly, the usual wedding music starts and the bride-Cho- finally arrives at the altar. The groom takes her hand as the priest begins the ceremony.

The wedding was wonderful – well, except for the hundreds of cameras flashing everywhere. Now, it's already the reception and time for the best man to stand up and make a speech. Zograf rises from his seat and raises his goblet in the air. "To Cho and Victor, may they lead a happy and prosperous life together!" he says in a thick Bulgarian accent. I know you're probably wondering, 'Cho and Victor? What happened to Hermione?' Well, she hooked up with Ron in Hogwarts. And these two got together after one of his games. Now I can explain why she invited me. See, since Victor is a quidditch star from Bulgaria, he also knows other famous people like Oliver. So, he invited us but since Oliver has a game right now (It's against Ballycastle Bats) only I could attend.

Anyways, back to the party. I look around and recognize some of these people since they're practically all famous. Hey, I think I saw Aiden Lynch around here. (He's the seeker for Ireland) Looking back at the newlyweds, I see that they're answering questions for the press.

"You'd think they'd stop bugging people in their weddings," I whisper to Alicia who apparently is too busy eating to reply. Since nobody is talking to me anyways, why don't I listen to them?

"For the Daily Prophet here. So Victor, how did you and the Cho work out your relationship? Wasn't it hard with you being away all the time for quidditch to spend time together?" the reporter asks. Sounds similar, maybe I can learn something from them.

"Well, with all the training and traveling, it did make it hard for us to see each other." Victor starts. Sounds so much like Oliver and me wouldn't you say? "But, I really put in great effort to be able to see her every week sometimes right after practice."

Cho finally spoke up "Well, I really insisted that he visit regularly or else" she says giving him a glare. "I guess it would have to be love really that kept us together and his dedication to our relationship and myself." Victor just nods in agreement as the press furiously quotes her and resumes in taking pictures. Wow, those made me feel so much better about my relationship. Does this mean that Oliver isn't dedicated to our relationship and to me? Wait, he visits me right?

'Well yeah he does but did you hear what Victor said? Every week he visited her and sometimes Oliver can't even come every month!' a voice says in the back of my mind. Woah, freaky voice in my head.

But it's right. Does this mean also that Oliver doesn't love me?! Shit, where did all of these questions come from?

"Thanks again Katie for coming" Cho says as she walks over our table.

"No problem at all Cho. And congratulations again" I say

"Thanks" she says replies after taking a seat.

"Hey Cho, I wanted to kind of ask you something" I say rather uncomfortably. The questions I asked myself earlier have been bothering me for the past hour and I really need the advice of someone who can relate.

"Sure Katie" she says turning to me.

"Well, ever since Oliver has been the whole quidditch star thing, he's been busy with all the traveling and training" I glance over at Cho who nods in agreement "Well, because of this I usually only get to see him at the most once a month. It's been bothering me for a while now because truthfully, I don't understand how we can have a relationship when he's barely there and I'm starting to get fed up. I mean he still takes care of me, you know sending money and buying stuff, but still I don't know anymore. I know that I love him, but I don't know where we're heading."

I finally finish and look up at Cho who seems to be deep in thought. After a moment of silence, she asks, "Does he love you? I mean _truly_ love you?" Does he love me? Then I glance down at the promise ring and smile.

"He gave me a promise ring," I say looking up again at Cho.

"Has he told you lately? See, Katie for a relationship like this to work, he has to be dedicated to it and to you" There she goes again with the dedication stuff.

"I'm going to be honest with you, if he's not dedicated to this and you're already becoming fed up, there is no need for you to stay anymore. Now I'm not telling you to leave Oliver, that's up to you, but what I'm saying is that if he's not there for you, then why should you be there for him? I know you're gonna say that you love him but be honest, there is no relationship only includes one person."

"Calling the bride! Please come to the dance floor," an announcer says.

"Look I have to go. Think about what I said and I hope that it clears up some stuff," Cho says before standing.

"Thanks" I mumble starting to get lost in my thoughts.

"Sure, anytime" she replies before walking off.

What she said got me thinking. Then I realized that she was right; there is no relationship when there's only one person, there has to be two people dedicated to making it work. I sat there thinking about everything she said letting my brain process everything, when all of a sudden, a hand pulls me up.

"Katie, it's 12 A.M. already, we better go" I see a very sleepy Alicia mumble under her breath.

"Yeah, uhm...let's go" I take one last look at the couple and smile at Cho. She smiles back and giving me the 'I-hope-you-thought-about-what-I-said' look. I just nod before Alicia and I dissaparate to our apartments.

* * *

The Zograf guy here is really from the Bulgarian team. Sorry for all you Cedric lovers, but we all know what happened in book 4 (please take a moment of silence). Also, the seeker of Ireland is really Aiden Lynch and Ballycastle Bats is really a quidditch team. So basically all these things are really by HP and not what I made up. 


	4. Simple Things4: The aftermath of Cho's w...

Once again thanks to those who have been reading and those who have made me reviews. I would like to thanks IHopeForAnarchy the most!

* * *

Simple Things -4: Back in the Apartment/ The Aftermath of Cho's Words

I look over at the clock and see that it's already 1:30 A.M. "I know Cho was right, but now what should I do? Should I do anything at all?" I say out loud while just lying on my bed.

I stayed awake for a few more hours just lying down, pacing around the room, or walking around the apartment. Finally when I have practically roamed all around the large apartment, I end up in Oliver's room- don't worry, I'm allowed to go in. I take my time to walk around his room lined with quidditch this and quidditch that everywhere.

I stop when I see his desk lined with pictures. I laugh when I catch the sight of one after our first game. We were all muddy and soaking to the bone since it was raining so hard that we all had to even grip to our brooms with our feet to make sure we won't fall off. I continue looking and stop again when I see the picture of the summer when he got the letter saying he was gonna be team captain. "Ugh, how can I forget when you kept shoving the letter on my face?" I continue once more and stop when I see the picture of our last year when we won the Quidditch Cup. There we were, Wood and I holding up the beloved cup into the air. All of us were crying then and giving goofy grins all at the same time. Then I skip onto the final picture, which is of him and myself after his first game as Puddlemere United's keeper. I swear that night was so long since he kept on reliving the whole match over and over. I laugh again as I see my photo-self hit Oliver on the head which results to him carrying me.

I sit back on his bed and think back to the question I've been asking myself the whole time I've been walking around the apartment: "Should I stay or should I leave?" I mumble again to myself as I start playing again with the ring I have. "I love him, yeah, but do we even have a relationship at all? I mean to be honest, he barely here with me, so it's like..." I trail off getting even more confused than I was in the beginning. I look at his bedside table and see that it's already 5 A.M. Great, I didn't even sleep yet!

I walk, well drag is a better word to use, myself to my bed where I immediately fall asleep.

Finally, I wake up since I forgot to pull back the curtains last night and the light coming in is seriously blinding me. I start to walk to the kitchen for some cereals when I remember what I was thinking about last night-or was it this morning? As I stuff the first spoonful of food into my mouth, a tawny owl comes swooping in narrowly missing my head. "Hey there Fritz! How are you doing?" giving it a treat as you pet it. Fritz is my owl by the way, has been with me since Hogwarts. "What have you got for me today?" I ask slowly untying a letter on its foot. "Oliver? Wow, I wouldn't think he had time now that the Quidditch World Cup thing is coming up and he needs to train" I say before opening the letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_How have you been? Good I hope. How did you like Cho's and Victor's wedding? From what I heard there were so many reporters there but aside from that, it was spectacular. Hope you're not too stressed from your job like I am here. Coach wants us to train 6 hours a day! You have to admit that it's a lot worse than mine was in Hogwarts. _

_Well in case you don't know, we have a game this coming Saturday against the Foulmouth Falcons. If you weren't busy maybe you'd like to come. I have tickets here for you and a few more just incase the twins, Angelina, and Alicia might want to come. Also I have a few pictures of me with the team during one of our practices so you can see how grueling they can get and a bracelet I found while we were in Germany. I hope you like it and will go to the game. I'll wait for you to owl me back._

_Always,_

_Oliver_

_(P.S. Would you mind giving Fritz a few extra treats since we're a little far from you back there in Scotland. Thanks!)_

_(P.P.S. I forgot to mention that I also put in some money so you can pay the rent and buy some stuff. And don't even think about sending it back like you did last time!)_

After reading the letter, I look inside the envelope and take out the remaining contents. I first look at the pictures and laugh; they're pictures of Oliver as he falls down on the mud, pictures of him clumsily falling of his broom not to high above the ground, and one of him and the team who look absolutely exhausted but somehow smiling. I then look at the bracelet, which I have to say -as usual- is very beautiful. I put it on before taking out the money. As usual, I was stunned to see the amount of coins that was able to fit the tiny envelope. I swear! That's a lot of coins for a tiny envelope, must have been around 300 galleons in there.

I put it aside for a while and start to clean the dishes. I sit again on the couch just to finish off what I was thinking before. "So, should I or shouldn't I stay? I mean, I'm happy with him...but, then again will I be happy to be in this relationship where the guy is mostly nowhere to be seen? I mean I _do_ love him, but it's just that, I have to be honest with myself; can I truly be happy in a relationship like this for a long time?" I stop and look up to check if the dishes are done. Turning back, I look at my imaginary friend whom I've been talking with, "Did I even make sense?" Great, I must belong in St. Mungo's now since I'm practically talking to myself! "Can I be _truly_ happy in this kind of relationship?" I repeat. I think back to the past 3 years since I left Hogwarts and realize that during the times when Oliver's not here, I've been lonely. Yes, now I realize that that's what I've been feeling in our times apart. And that if this relationship is gonna be long-term, I don't wanna feel this loneliness in my life.

Still in deep thought, I manage to shower, change, and then sit on my bed. I know now what I have to do but the question is, is it the right thing to do? And moreover, can I do it?

* * *

I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense but please read my next one! 


	5. Simple Things5: The Game

hihihi i know i just added but i really wont have time anymore so here's the next one!

* * *

Simple Things-5: The game

The week passed by so quickly. I haven't really been able to give what I decided to do some thought since the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as I predicted, have been bustling around due to the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

Finally it's the weekend and I've already mentioned the whole situation and what I think I should do to Alicia and Angelina. I don't think they're too happy about it but said that they'll just support whatever it is my decision will be. To be truthful, I'm really scared about what I'm gonna do. Okay, I know you're anxious to know what the hell I'm talking about, but I'll guess you'll just have to wait after the game.

"Katie? Are you ready already? Don't forget to bring the tickets, okay." Angelina says before bursting into my room.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just a bit scared for tonight" I say before standing up from the mirror and grabbing my purse.

"Don't worry, we trust you to do what you feel is right for now. Remember, all of us will be there for moral support _plus_ we all really wanna see this game," Ange says before pulling you up.

"Wow Ange, I feel so loved right now to know that the only reason you're coming is to watch the game" She just shakes her head before leading me outside.

"I thought you were never coming! C'mon, me and George don't wanna miss the game" Fred says before pulling you all into the living room.

"Portus" I say pointing my wand to a tiny trophy. We all hold onto the now portkey as we get sent to the place of the game.

It's chilly where we are good thing I brought my scarf that Mrs. Weasley made me. "Guys, lets go already!" I say leading them to the back of the stadium. There, I see an old wizard sitting down on a stool dozing off.

"Uhm...excuse me sir. Hello?" I say waving a hand in front of him.

"Katie he's never gonna wake up that way! Let me and Fred do it, he'll be up in no time," George says with that evil glint in his eye that he's had since you've known him.

"George, we want to wake the guy not give him a heart attack!" Alicia says nudging him in the ribs.

"Ow! Okay, okay we just wanted to help. But no, I guess we're not wanted," the twins say dramatically swaying from side to side as if about to faint.

Finally deciding that we already wasted enough time, Angelina goes to the old man and claps loudly making him fall of the stool. This sent the twins into massive fits of laughter as the rest of us try to muffle to sounds behind our hands.

"Excuse me sir, but we have tickets for the special seats in Puddlemere" I say handing him the five tickets. Members of the team can have special seating for their friends and family.

Adjusting his glasses, he takes the tickets and rips out a part. "Thank you and enjoy," he says opening a door behind him before sitting again on his stool.

Once inside, I start scolding Angelina. "Ange, I said wake the guy not almost kill him!" Once again, the twins are laughing but this time stuffing their fists into their mouths to keep them from laughing too loud.

Finally taking a seat, Angelina goes over to me. "Sorry, it's just that the game was about to start and I didn't wanna miss it. But you _must_ admit that it was pretty funny"

"Yeah it was. I swear, I thought the guy was gonna have a heart attack" I quietly laugh before the commentator begins.

The game was great! The Puddlemere United totally crushed the Falmouth Falcons- well mot so literally. But I couldn't help it when ¾ of the game I was so tense about what I was gonna do, but inside I knew that this was a decision I made and I'm not gonna back off now. As the commentator announced the game 200-100, I finally am able to stand up and meet Oliver outside the locker rooms.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll be with you to greet Oliver, and then we'll wait by the old guy outside 'till you come, okay?" Alicia says before wrapping me in a warm hug. No wonder she's one of my best friends.

"Yeah Katie don't worry, we're here for you" Angelina adds before joining the group hug.

"C'mon they're probably done showering already!" the twins say pulling us girls down from the flight of stairs and in front of wooden doors with the sign 'Puddlemere United' on top.

"Hey there Wood! Bloody good game today" the twins say before shaking hands with Oliver.

"Hey there Oliver, good game you guys played today" Angelina and Alicia comment before pulling Fred and George away so you can talk to him alone.

"We'll be waiting" Alicia whispers as she passes by you pulling the twins by their wrists with the help of Angelina.

"Good you were able to come Katie," Oliver says before engulfing me in a hug.

I take this moment to smell him and just enjoy his company. I wonder to myself again if this will be the right thing to do. 'Of course Katie! You've been thinking about this for such a long time already. Don't back off when you know this is the right thing to do' a voice in the back of my head's saying. Taking a deep breath, I slowly release from his embrace as I look into his eyes.

"Oliver-" I start but then is cut off when he suddenly brushes his lips softly against mine. 'Oliver don't make this harder than it already is,' the voice once again says. Wow, how movie-ish was that line?

Finally releasing me, I start again. "Oliver, can we go outside and talk?" I can see him stiffen a bit but then nod his head.

I lead him right outside the entrance and just take in deep breaths as he looks at me with his hands stuffed into his pockets. I remember that habit of his started when he became part of the quidditch team and did it whenever he was nervous or scared.

Oliver's POV 

This cannot be good if she asked me to go outside, I think as I stuff my hands in my pockets. I look up at her and see that she's taking deep breaths. Great, this must be really bad.

"Oliver...I've been thinking lately" Katie starts and suddenly your stomach feels as if it'd disappear. Slowing, I listen to her once again speak. "I've been thinking about our relationship-you know you and me- and I realized that I can't be in a relationship where the guy is barely there."

Did the world suddenly start spinning? Is she breaking up with me? I give her a confused look hoping she gets the idea that I want her to please explain what's going on.

Katie closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, before talking again. "Look, Oliver, I'm tired of you not being around when I need you. I don't think that I can be in a relationship with anyone who won't be there for me."

Suddenly, I feel anger rushing thru my veins. "What do you mean that _I'm not there for you?_ I visit you when I can and you know how hard it is for me to take time of and visit!"

"I know that," She says looking as if she's also starting to get a bit pissed "I know that you can't help it if you can't always be around. That's why I need to find someone who can be there and help me when I need them."

"Now are you saying I don't help you?" I can feel my blood starting to boil as I move closer to an equally enraged Katie "I send you money, buy you things, even bought that apartment for you! And you're saying that I don't help you?!"

"Oliver! I don't want all those things that you give me! I earn my own money too from my job!" She says before shaking her head and laughing "You really don't get it do you? I don't want those things, all I really wanted was you- your time and just you being with me since most of the time, I'm lonely. You keep sending me all those stuff...I bet you thought that if you gave me those things, it would keep me here to be with you."

Her words hit you hard. I never realized that she was lonely whenever I'm not there. To be truthful, she's right. I thought that all those things I bought her could keep her happy since to most women, that would've worked. I forgot that Katie isn't like most women.

"Look, I have to go. I'm leaving the apartment already. I hope that you'll do well in quidditch." I look up and see Katie look back at me "Here" she says handing me the promise ring. That really hurt me but I cant do anything but hold onto the ring she put into my palm. "I hope that you find someone who will be there for you"

I watch as she walks off to the twins, Angelina, and Alicia and all of them disappear. I couldn't move from that spot no matter how much I wanted to run to her.

I walk back into the locker room, take a seat on the bench, and look at the promise ring still inside my palm. Finally I try to recall what just happened. Katie just broke up with me. Her words keep ringing inside my ear. '_I don't want those things, all I really wanted was you- your time and you just being with me since most of the time, I'm lonely.' ' I bet you thought that if you gave me those things, it would keep me here to be with you.' ' I hope that you find someone who will be there for you.' _

* * *

Yeah I know: Ouch. Please be patient with my story and sorry for all those who are dissapointed w/ what happened. But remember, this isn't the end yet!


	6. Simple Things6: Moving on?

I'm not sure where exactly The Burrow is whether it's in Scotland or London so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm just gonna assume that it's in London since the Weasley's don't appear to have a Scottish accent. Also if I mentioned in any previous chapter that the apartment that I used to share with Oliver is in Scotland, I'm sorry, it's in London as well.

* * *

Simple Things-6: After a while

**Katie's POV**

"Here you go Katie, just leave your stuff here so Alicia and I can start unpacking your stuff while you go fix up in the bathroom" Angelina says after patting me on the back.

"Thanks for telling me that I could stay here you guys" I mumble as I command the boxes down on the corner.

"It's okay, Katie. This house is too big for just us 2 here so no worries" Alicia says before starting to levitate some of your belongings to the different shelves.

Currently, I'm in one of the bedrooms in the house that Angelina inherited from one of her aunts. It has blue walls, a 4-post bed in the center just like in Hogwarts, a desk, shelves, a fireplace, a walk-in closet, a T.V., bathroom, and a large window. Yeah, you can kinda tell that this is some house. Oh yeah, it's still in London by the way.

I make my way into the bathroom, see that it has a bathtub, and shower as well. Good, at least I can take a long relaxing baths. I move over to the sink and see that my eyes look red and puffy from crying. Yeah, well after I left Oliver there, I started crying and eventually subsided when the girls helped me move my things from the apartment I shared with Oliver to here. I splash some water on my face and start fixing my hair.

"You know that it was the right thing to do" I mumble to myself. 'Yeah that's right!' the voice in my head says.

"You know Kates, we couldn't help but overhear what you and Oliver were fighting about," Angelina says leaning against the door.

Alicia, finally done with your things joins your discussion. "I know that I have no experience in the kind of relationship you and Oliver had, but from what we heard, I think that you made the right decision" Giving me a smile, not one which is sympathetic but one which is encouraging.

"Thanks guys, I really need support right now since...I don't know..."I trail off and look back at my best friends.

"C'mon, Alicia grab the ice cream from the freezer while Katie and I look for a few good movies and meet us in the living room," Ange says as she takes your hand and leads you downstairs.

Thankfully, it was Saturday so we stayed up until 3 A.M. watching movies- ones with really cute muggles in them like the ones named Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt again-, eating ice cream, talking.

**8 months later...**

**Oliver's POV**

"Listen team, we have another game in London this weekend against the Appleby Arrows. So I want all of you to start practicing harder and pack already. Team dismissed!," says the coach of Puddlemere United in their locker rooms.

I make my way to the shower as I remember. London, that's where Katie is, and when she broke up with me. Yes, I do know where she is since the twins owled it to me once.

That night of the breakup, I started thinking about what she said and then apparated into our apartment but I was already too late, all her belongings were gone and she wasn't there anymore. I felt-and still do feel- bad for what I had done to Katie. I screwed up and ruined our relationship. The next day after that we were all over the news: in the newspaper, radio, T.V. I was gonna apologize to her but then Angelina and Alicia told me that she really didn't want me back anymore. Hearing that hurt me again like how her words during that night.

In the past 8 months, my career has never been better, but more importantly; I've been making some realizations about my life. The most important one to me would be that I need Katie _here_ to be with me. During these months there have been many controversies about my love life and the people I'm with, but all those girls that everyone kept shoving towards me, I didn't want. All I want is Katie. I promised to myself that if I get another opportunity to see Katie again, I would do whatever it takes for me to get her back.

"Wood! Are you still alive?" the chaser, Terry Boot, yells.

"Yeah! I'm done already" I say securing my towel around me and opening the shower door.

"Good, I thought you were drowning yourself!" he says as he closes the door behind him.

"No, just thinking some stuff thru," I say to no one.

**Katie's POV**

"Hey, Orla, I'm gonna go already okay? I still have a date with Jesse tonight," I yell out to my co-worker.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry, I'll lock up tonight. See you on Monday!" she shouts back from under the boxes in the closet.

"Thanks!" I say before dissaparating back into the house. "Ange, Alicia? Are you guys here yet?" I look down at my watch and see that it's already 8 P.M.

"Still have an hour before Jesse gets here" I mumble to myself before walking up the stairs to look for my friends.

"Katie!" Alicia says before as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey there Alicia! Where's Ange?" I ask as I take a seat by the counter while Alicia pours the sauce on top of her pasta.

"Oh, she'll be here in a while, there was just an emergency so she has to go look after it. So what time is your date with the ever-gallant Jesse Cauldwell? "Alicia says as she puts some of her pasta onto a plate.

"At around 9:00."

"Ah, since I don't think he'll be taking you out to dinner that late would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" I say as I take the plate of steaming pasta from her.

Okay, now I need to explain some stuff. After I broke up with Oliver 8 months ago, 1 month later I met Jesse in the twins' shop in Hogsmeade. They told me that they know him and introduced us. After a few days, he asked me out and I've been able to get to know him more. He works in the Ministry of Magic, which I didn't know, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He's really great; he's funny, smart, handsome, and more importantly is always there for me.

As I finish eating, I clean the plates(magically of course! I don't know how muggles do it) and head to my room. I take a shower, brush my hair, and then rummage thru my closet for something to wear. I pick out a white tank top, a pair of denim capris, and a sort of trench coat (well I can't exactly say it's a trench coat since it isn't as thick).

I walk down the flight of stairs and see Ange eating dinner on the table looking as if she just came from work.

"Hey there Kates! I see you have another date with Jesse tonight judging from the what you're wearing," she says looking up from her plate "So what time is he picking you up?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"Ah, I bet that's him now. Good night Katie and have fun!" she yells after me as I make my way to the door.

A man clad in jeans, a black shirt, and a jacket hands me a single rose. "Hey there Katie" He's so romantic, I swear!

"Hey there Jesse" I say before engulfing him in a hug. I back off a bit and take time to look in his sparkling blue eyes, which are almost obscured by his sandy brown hair.

"Shall we go? Hogsmeade is waiting," he says offering me his arm.

I just laugh as I take his arm and nod. In an instant, we dissaparate in front of The 3 Broomsticks. He holds the door open for me before ordering 2 butterbeers. I really can't thank the twins enough for introducing us.

"So, how was your day?" Jesse asks before taking sip of his drink.

"It was okay, we just were a bit hectic in the morning since there's so much fuss with the World Cup coming up," I comment before taking a sip from mine.

"Well, this weekend there's a quidditch match, Puddlemere United vs. Appleby Arrows right here in London. I was able to score us some tickets, so I was wondering maybe you'd like to come," he asks showing me two pieces of paper, which appears to be the tickets.

The mention of Puddlemere United brought back the memory of one person- Oliver Wood. If they're playing, that means that unless he'll get into some freak accident, he'll be there. No Katie, I'm not with him anymore, I'm with Jesse.

Not wanting to let him down I look back up at Jesse's anxious face that's been patiently awaiting my answer. "You know I love quidditch. Sure I'll go. This Saturday, right? What time is it?"

A huge smile spreads across his face which just makes me wanna melt. "This Saturday at 8:00 P.M. Don't worry, I'll be in the house at 7:45 so we can just apparate in front of the stadium."

"Okay, I can't wait" I comment before finishing off the rest of my butterbeer.

_'I guess I'll be seeing Oliver again'_ the little voice in my head says.

* * *

thanks again to those reading! 


	7. Simple Things7: Hello again

ENJOY! Yehey it's Oliver's re-apperance!

* * *

Simple Things-7: Hey there

As soon as I got home, I went running thru the house to look for my 2 best friends. "Ange? Alicia? Where are you two?" Remembering that it's a Friday night, I head to the living room and to no surprise find the 2 watching a movie.

"Hey there Kates, I didn't hear you come in. How was your date?" Alicia asks before eating a handful of popcorn.

"I just came now actually. It was okay, he invited me to a quidditch game..." I trail off remembering who's playing.

"Really? That's great! So who against who?"

"Uhm...Appleby Arrows against...Puddlemere United." Now don't think that I hate Oliver now because I broke up with him. Actually ever since we did, I've come to realize that we're really just better off as friends like we were back in Hogwarts.

On the other hand, Alicia looks a bit uneasy. You see we haven't really seen that much of Oliver since we broke up, probably is still mad at me for the whole break up thing since it was all over the news the next day and reporters kept on asking me things about it.

"Oh...that's nice" she says looking up and Ange trying to give her a look. Ange suddenly takes her eyes away from the T.V. to give Alicia a questioning look.

"What's up you guys?" I ask still not getting why she's acting this way.

"Uhm...well...but doesn't that mean you'll see Oliver again?" she says so softly that its barely audible.

"Yeah, I guess so. But that'd be nice though" I say before taking a seat with them on the couch. "I guess this will be the perfect time to ask him if he wants to be friends"

"So...you're not at all bothered that Oliver will be there?"

"Well, to be truthful, I was when Jesse told me but then I don't see a reason why I should be." I say before grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Alicia and eating.

**(Saturday) The day of the game...**

"Katie, hurry up! He'll be here in 5 minutes," yells out Angelina. I swear, you'd think I lived on the other side of England with her yelling like that!

"Okay, I'm done" I say before taking a final look at myself in front of the mirror. I'm wearing a blue shirt that says 'Quidditch Gal' on front, a pair of dark hip huggers, and a pair of white sneakers. I decided to leave my hair down, which I only do when I'm having a good day, and put on some lip gloss. This should be good enough.

Satisfied with the way I look, I grab my bag and head down. As soon as I reach the bottom step, Alicia who has a camera, a notebook, and pen greets me. I arch at eyebrow at her. "Uh, Alicia what's all that for?"

"Well, since I can't come, would you mind taking a couple of pictures and autographs for me? _Please?_ "Great, she giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine." I say taking all the stuff and somehow manage to fit in my bag.

"Thank you!"

"It's okay. Who specifically do you want me to take a picture of? I mean, as much as I'd like to go around and stalk all the different players"

"Well," then Alicia gets this dreamy look. Uh-oh, I just had to ask. "I would like to get the autograph of everyone in Puddlemere United, I don't that'd be too hard since Oliver's there."

Oh yeah, Oliver's gonna be there. Note to self; make sure to talk to him after the game.

"Maybe if you could get the autograph of Roger Davies, I don't think he'll mind since he knows us" Roger Davies, ex-captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, is a chaser with Appleby Arrows just incase you're wondering.

"Okay, Roger Davies and Puddlemere United. Got it."

Before Alicia can continue, the doorbell rings. Thank Merlin! I'm saved!

I open the door and see Jesse looking as good as ever in black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and rubber shoes. I laugh a bit in the similarity of what we're wearing, looks like we're one of those perfect couples that coordinates their clothing so that they'll look the same.

"Hi Alicia, hi Angelina!" He says waving to the people behind me before looking at me with an amused look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" I say _trying_ to cover up. "We better go already" I turn back to my friends and hug them.

"Tell Oliver hi from us and don't forget the pictures and autographs," Alicia says before shoving me towards Jesse's direction.

"Bye guys! See you later" I wave to my friends before arriving in front of the stadium.

I turn to see a very happy Jesse; you know how kids look like when they just got a gift? Well that's how he looks about now. He just looks at the stadium for a moment before pulling me behind him. Yes as you can tell, he's also a quidditch fan.

"Wow, Jesse, good seats" I comment as I take a seat.

"Thanks, had my friend in the Ministry find it for us."

"Ah" I say no longer interested in what he's saying but rather at the people down by the pitch.

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey Wood, isn't that Katie?"

Katie? She's here? I look up from the side of the pitch and see her on the stands. But then, whom's that guy talking to her?

I watch as she slowly rises from her seat and leaves the stand. "Guys, I'll be right back. Just need to talk to someone." I walk away and try to think of what to say. Great, I go off looking for her and I don't even know what to say. Good going, Wood!

I didn't have to look long, to my somewhat dismay, when I bumped into her.

I don't know what to say, so I just stand there probably looking like an idiot. Good thing she spoke first.

"Hi Oliver"

At least she doesn't sound mad. "Hi Katie"

After a second or two, she's suddenly the talkative girl I've always known. "I was wondering, could you help me get the autographs and pictures of your team mates. And it's not for me just in case you're wondering, it's for Alicia."

I don't know how long I was standing there but then finally I'm able to talk. "Okay, sure. Wait, so you mean you're not with her here?" I guess now I can find out who that guy is.

"No actually, none of the twins or Angie or Alicia is here."

She looks a bit uneasy, I wonder if anything's wrong. "So, you're gonna watch the game alone?"

"No, actually. I'm here with someone."

As if right on cue, the guy I saw earlier beside her appears out of the door coming from the stands. Much to my annoyance, he puts his arms around her before looking up at me.

"Oliver, this is Jesse. Jesse, you already know Oliver."

(a/n: Jesse knows about your past relationship with Oliver. Although, Oliver's never heard of Jesse even from the twins, Ange, or Alicia.)

I look at him curiously for a while before shaking his outstretched hand. Who's he? What's he doing here with Katie?

He turns to Katie and whispers something in her ear. I hear Katie mumble, "I'm okay, I'll be back there in a little while."

"It's been great meeting you Oliver. Good luck in your game."

"Thanks" I say somehow still curious why he's here with her.

He nods once more to my direction and gives Katie a smile before going back through the door.

Should I or shouldn't I ask who that was? "So...who was that-if you don't mind me asking of course!"

"Oh...no it's okay, Jesse's my boyfriend" Suddenly, I wish I hadn't asked at all. All of a sudden, I feel as if my insides disappeared.

Somehow, I'm able to regain my voice and break the eerie silence. "Oh, okay" _'Oh, okay?' _That's far less 'colorful' in language than what I wanted to say right now. She has a boyfriend? A _boyfriend_? How come the twins, Angelina, or Alicia never told me about any boyfriend? How can she have a boyfriend named _Jesse?! _What kind of name is that?

I guess Katie must see how I'm feeling since she suddenly says, "Oliver, I think the game's about to start. You better head back before your coach explodes."

Shoot, the game! I almost forgot about it. I start to run back to the locker room while 'thinking' about Katie's boyfriend (No, not in any sexual way or anything!) when she walks to me. "Hey Oliver, I was wondering since we don't have enough time now, to maybe meet up with me after the game and head to The 3 Broomsticks for a while. I just have something to ask you."

Yes, time alone with her! Maybe now I can somehow get the courage to tell her what I've been thinking over.

"Oliver? Hello?" I guess I must have been in a daze since the next thing I see is a hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, sure! Just drop by the locker rooms afterwards and then we can go"

"Good" she smiles. Merlin, I love that smile. "Well then, you better go" she shoves me in the direction of the room before shouting out "When I get there, can I ask the guys on the team for a picture and autograph?"

I look over my shoulder before going inside, "Yeah, sure. They remember you anyways so I don't think any of them would mind."

"Thanks. Hurry up and good luck!" She says before going thru the door towards the stands.

I guess Coach knew that I was with Katie since he didn't get mad when I entered the locker room. Actually, he gave me an encouraging smile. (He's always liked Katie) As we head out, I spot Katie and wave to her. Thankfully, she sees and waves back.


	8. Simple Things8: Friends?

I'm not so sure about this chapter but I hope that you'll like it.

Thanks to IHopeForAnarchy and Lady of Masbolle for all their reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only opwn the plot and dialogue.

* * *

Simple Things-Part 8: Friends

**Katie's POV**

"Look, don't worry, I'll be fine. I think I'm capable of going home by myself and nothing wrong will happen." I say reassuring Jesse.

"Okay, then. Well goodnight Katie." He kisses me softly before waving and finally dissaparating.

"Where did he say to meet him?" I whisper to myself before pushing open the doors out of the stands. (By the way, the game was amazing! Puddlemere beat the Appleby's 250-80.) "Oh yeah! Locker rooms. Now, which door is it?"

Finally finding the right door- it had 'Puddlemere United' on the front- I step inside carefully making sure I won't hit anyone. I see that the locker room is occupied by a couple of quidditch-clad guys.

"Hey there Katie!" Mitch Brocklehurst says before giving me a tight hug.

"Hi to you too Mitch! Now would you mind letting go? It's getting hard to breathe," I say as I struggle to try and free myself from his grasp.

"Okay, fine." He says as he slowly lets me go. "So, long time no see. You haven't changed _that_ much since I last saw you." He says looking me up and down.

"Stop checking me out you perv!" I lightly slap the chaser's forearm before looking at him. "Speaking of changed, you did too. You were amazing out there! I guess all the training has paid off."

"Yeah, well Coach has been making us work non-stop. And by the way I am not a pervert! Wait- maybe you're the _pervert! _What are _you _doing in the locker rooms?" He starts to eye me suspiciously. As if I'd ever go into a locker rooms filled with hot and gorgeous guys...ahem, nevermind.

"Actually I came here to meet Oliver and to get a couple of photos and signatures of the team. Now since you're here anyways, can I have a picture and sign here on this notebook?" I say showing him the pen, notebook, and camera Alicia made me bring. (I already took a picture of Roger during the game but sadly no signature)

"Okay" he says before grabbing his broom and posing.

"Thanks" I take the picture and hand him the notebook and pen.

"So, are you and Oliver together again?" he asks as he hands back the notebook to me.

"No were not."

For a moment he looks slightly disappointed at what I just said. "Oh. Well see you next time Katie!" He grabs his duffel bag before waving as he exits.

After he leaves, I take a couple of pictures and autographs of the different people on the team.

"I'm taking it that you already asked a couple of people," says a familiar Scottish brogue from behind me.

I turn, around and to no surprise, find Oliver leaning against the lockers wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "Yeah actually. Thanks for letting us meet here; at least now I have the pictures and signatures she's been asking for- well, minus you. C'mon pose already so I can take a picture."

He laughs before taking a seat on the bench and just smiles. "Good." As I start to position the camera, I notice that Oliver hasn't changed that much, just a little tanner, and a tad bit longer hair. Aside from that he still has the same chocolate brown eyes and smirk. I blink once or twice before breaking out of the trance and take a picture.

"Thanks" I mumble averting my eyes towards the floor as I hand him the notebook and pen. Suddenly, a thought hit me, was I just checking out Oliver?

"So...are you ready?"

"Yeah," he says as he finishes putting all his things in his locker.

"Okay then, let's go."

In a blink of an eye, we suddenly appear in front of The Three Broomsticks. Still a bit uneasy from what happened earlier- I mean c'mon even _I_ have to admit that I was checking him out! – I head towards the bar, order 2 butterbeers, before taking a seat on the table Oliver picked.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, you know, we could be friends. I mean I really don't wanna lose you as a friend, we've been practically best friends since first year in Hogwarts." I look up at him and thankfully see that he's smiling. Phew! At least I said that already.

"Of course! I mean we are and have always been friends. You didn't have to ask me that you know."

I smile back before taking a sip from my butterbeer that just was just served by a young witch. As usual, she notices Oliver. "Merlin! You're _Oliver Wood!_ _Oliver Wood!_"

Suddenly, Oliver looks alarmed. I know that he doesn't like to be swarmed though I would think that he'd be used to it since it's been happening since Hogwarts. "Would you mind not saying it out loud," he looks at her tag "Chelsea?"

The young witch looks as if she's about to explode from happiness. "_You_ said _my _name!" All of a sudden she calms down before leaning a bit close. "Of course, anyway enjoy your drinks." As if she only saw me now she takes a good look at me when once again, her eyes bulge. "Are you Katie Bell? I thought you broke up with Oliver."

"Uhm, we did." I'm just about to explain that we're just friends but then I remembered, why do I need to tell her anything.

"Okay...well enjoy your drinks." She turns around before finally leaving our table.

"Sorry about that." Oliver suddenly says.

"No it's okay, it's not your fault. Okay so friends, right?"

"Friends."

"Good! Now what's been happening to you these past months?"

We spend our time just catching up and roaming Hogsmeade like we used to. Suddenly I look at my watch and see that it's already almost 12 A.M.

"Wow, Oliver it's almost 12. I'm sorry you're probably super tired from the game and still have practice tomorrow."

"No, it's okay."

"Well, thanks for taking the time to talk to me. I better go home before Ange and Alicia become too worried."

"Your welcome. And I also have to go since Terry (Terry Boot as in the one mentioned earlier. They're friends by the way. And Terry's a guy just in case you're wondering) might be wondering also but I doubt if he'll be worried."

Should I kiss his cheek? No, that's too much for the first night. Maybe a hug? Yeah that's okay. I walk up to Oliver and hug him though I think that he's a bit surprised since it takes him a moment before he returns it. "Okay, well see you next time?" Why did I just say that when I don't know when 'next time' will be?

"Of course" he smiles and waves as I apparate back to the house.


	9. Simple Things9 Back Together?

Hi! uhm sorry for not posting, just really been hectic. So anyways, here's part 9! hope you'll like it!

* * *

Simple Things-9: back together?

As I arrive home, I find my friends sleeping on the couch probably from waiting up from me. Oh great, their gonna interrogate me! Reluctantly, I shake them. "Guys, I'm back"

"And just where have you and Oliver been? Jesse went here to tell us that he left you with Oliver. So what were you guys doing? And remember, _details!_" Angelina asks as she pulls me down on the couch between her and Alicia.

"Well, we went to The Three Broomsticks and had butterbeer when I asked him if we could be friends. He said I didn't need to ask since we've always been like that. Then we went around and talked. And no Alicia, _nothing else happened so wipe that smirk of your face!_"

Alicia's face falls into a frown before asking, "Are you sure? Maybe the butterbeer caused you to forget anything that you guys may have done?"

"Yes I'm sure. Though I did give him a hug but that's it!"

"Oh, a hug!"

"Yeah, a hug. Well I'm just happy that I can talk to him like we did back in Hogwarts." I stand up before moving up the stairs. "Well, I'm going to bed and I think you guys should too 'coz if you don't, you're gonna get backaches."

**The next day...**

"Katie? Katie! Katie!"

'_Bloody hell!' _Finally fed up with them calling, I open my eyes to see Ange and Alicia still in their pajamas, towering over me. I glance at my clock before looking back up at them. "Guys, why are you waking me up at _7:00 on a Sunday morning? 7:00!" _

"Oh shut up and read this." Alicia hands me the morning newspaper and my eyes widen from the front news article.

_**Back together?**_

_**Everyone knows about the not so recent break up of Puddlemere United's star keeper, Oliver Wood with the Ministry's Katie Bell. According to our sources, the two were spotted in Hogsmeade together after the last night's Puddlemere United vs. Appleby Arrows (check scores on page 3). They were first seen in The Three Broomsticks, a local pub, and according to witnesses, they agreed that the two looked quite cozy together. Afterwards, the two were once again seen walking around the town together. Finally at around 12 in the morning, the two left- of course after sharing an intimate moment together.**_

I look up the article and find pictures of when we were talking, walking down the streets, and the hug. Suddenly a thought came into my mind. "You guys, what if Jesse reads this and he thinks we and Oliver got back together?"

"I guess to be sure you better go over and ask him."

"Thanks Ange." I say before rushing to the bathroom, shower, and then change into track pants, a dark blue shirt, and some rubber shoes. I apparate in front of his apartment before knocking on the door. I hear footsteps approaching before I see a still pajama-clad Jesse opening the door. "Katie" he hugs me (good sign, he doesn't seem mad) before inviting me inside to his living room. To my horror, I find the newspaper on his coffee table and it looks as if it's already been read.

He follows my gaze and takes a seat beside me. _'Oh no, what's he gonna say?' _

"You do know that I'd never believe this article, right?" I look up at him surprised. I somewhat expected him to be angry or anything like that, but I'm not complaining! He sees my surprised expression and smiles. "I know that you and Oliver were just talking. And besides what do they know, they weren't even with you." Did I mention what an _understanding _boyfriend Jesse is? Relieved, I stand back up getting ready to go home.

"I better go, still have stuff to do with the girls."

"Okay, see you on Monday." I peck him on the lips before apparating back.

**Oliver's POV**

At 6:00 A.M., I hear my alarm clock ring and push it down on my table. I stand up and look around. Nothing has really been the same since Katie left. I look across my open door and stare into the now empty room that once was Katie's. I smile slightly remembering last night when she hugged me. "Friends. I guess that's a start."

Recalling that I still have practice, I wash my face, change into a sweatshirt, jogging pants, and rubber shoes, and then grab my duffel bag with my gear. I head quickly to the kitchen before toasting a few slices of bread, spreading butter on top, then eat quickly. I take one last look at Katie's old room before apparating inside quidditch pitch.

"Wood! Come 'ere, there's something you _have got_ to see."

I run to the locker room, which already has a couple of my teammates. I turn to Mitch who at the moment has a smile on his face. "What's up with you? What did I _have_ to see?"

He hands me this morning's paper while talking. "I asked Katie last night but then she said no. How long have you two gotten back together?"

I scan the article and look at the pictures. For a moment I smile remembering what had happened but then look back up. "As much as I wish this were true, Katie and I are not together. We're just friends, okay? I just hope Katie takes it well."

"Ah..." To me, Mitch still looks unconvinced before smiling mischievously again. "Well, at least you got somewhere to start right? I mean at least you've established friendship, then one thing can lead to another..."

I know what he's thinking, so I grab the paper and use it to swat him.

"Ouch! I was just saying." Haha!

I shake my head then change into my robes and head out to our practice.

* * *

Eh, I hoped you liked that one! I'm putting out part 10 right after! 


	10. Simple Things10:

I'm sorry if this is a _little_ sappy-ish since I've been listening to sentimental music for quite some time now. But nonetheless I hope you'll enjoy it.

By the way, those in bold lettering aside from the one that says their POV is just a song I wanted to add to give an effect!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters although I wish I own Oliver Wood.

* * *

Part 10: Warning: Sentimental Chapter!

**Oliver's POV**

"Now team, we have around 2 months before the World Cup starts" the coach takes his time as he paces in front of the team. "I know that we've been constantly training and training for this. So, as what you may call a reward, I'm giving all of you this month as a vacation."

Everyone on the team looks shocked at their coach. Did he just say a _month long vacation?_ As if reading their minds he quickly adds, "Well not really a vacation since all of you need to come here on Wednesdays to practice for a while since I don't want any of you to forget the movements we've been working on."

But even this did not change the huge grins on each of the player's faces. "As of now, all of you are on a vacation. Enjoy and remember, practice here every Wednesday at 6 A.M. sharp." And with that he left, leaving 14 (14 since that includes the reserve team) happy people in the locker room.

'A month long vacation? Yes!' I suddenly have a great idea how to spend this long vacation in order to win over Katie. "See you guys next week!" I grab my duffel bag and apparate immediately back to my apartment. I look at the clock and see that it's noon already. (By the way, it's a Monday) I go to my room, grab a piece of parchment, and a quill before writing a letter to Katie.

_Katie,_

_Surprisingly, the coach gave us a month long vacation starting today. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to just hang out together like we did before since this will be my only time off before we go and train for the World Cup. Please owl back or just drop by the apartment._

_-Oliver_

I look down at the letter and call Dokins, my brown owl, over to send it to Katie. I smile as I watch him fly away.

**Katie's POV**

"Orla, did you see where I put a brown envelope?" I look under my desk when suddenly an owl perches itself on the window causing a thud. "Ow!" I bump my head on my desk as I walk over and recognize it as Oliver's owl.

Opening the window, I untie the letter from Dokins' leg. I read the letter and immediately write a reply.

_Oliver,_

_That's great! Of course I'd love to hang out. I can't wait to tell the others, especially the twins since they've been really planning to have another get-together with all of us. Owl me the details when you wanna meet up or just drop by the house tonight after work; I'm sure Ange and Alicia wont mind. _

_-Katie_

I tie the letter onto Dokins' leg and give her a treat before letting her fly off.

"What was that?" I look up and see Orla with the envelope I've been looking for.

I grab the envelope before turning around. "Oh a letter from my friend, Oliver."

"Oh your _friend _Oliver." Did everyone forget that I have a boyfriend named Jesse who exists?

I just shake my head before resuming to finishing the papers that I had lost earlier.

**Oliver's POV**

I've been watching T.V. when I hear Dokins scratching the closed window. I let her in and give her a few treats while I read Katie's reply. Smiling, I decide to drop by the house later to talk to her and the others.

Getting tired of watching, I turn it off and decide to walk around the apartment once again getting lost in my own thoughts.

_**I'm awake in the afternoon**_

_**I fell asleep in the living room**_

_**And it's one of those moments**_

_**When everything is so clear**_

_**Before the truth comes back into hiding,**_

_**I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding,**_

_**To work on finding something more than this fear,**_

_**It takes so much out of me to pretend,**_

_**Tell me now, tell me how to make amends,**_

I remember when I first bought the apartment for Katie and me. I've just started being keeper for Puddlemere and used some of the money I've been saving up for this since I knew that she would love it. I can never forget the way she kept on hugging and kissing me when I first brought her here.

_**Maybe, I need to see the daylight,**_

_**To leave behind this half-life,**_

_**Don't you see I'm breaking down?**_

_**Lately, something here don't feel right,**_

_**This is just a half-life,**_

_**Is there really no escape?**_

_**No escape from time,**_

_**Of any kind,**_

I stop and take a seat in the living room and just close my eyes. I recollect all the nights we spent here just talking, laughing at each other, slept by the fire, and the little parties we had with our friends. I laugh at the time we had to spend _hours_ to rearrange the furniture, since for some reason Katie kept tripping on the table.

_**I keep trying to understand,**_

_**This thing and that thing, my fellow man,**_

_**I guess I'll let you know,**_

_**When I figure it out,**_

I stand up and continue to move around the apartment once again stopping in the kitchen. This, I remember, was where we learned the hard way that wizards and witches aren't meant to cook the muggle way. We were trying to cook a turkey for a little party we were gonna have with our friends, but then we left it in the oven too long and it started to smoke. And in the end, we were left with a burnt turkey and wasted about 3 hours trying to learn how to work an oven.

_**But I don't mind a few mysteries,**_

_**They can stay that way it's fine by me,**_

_**But you are another mystery I am missing,**_

_**It takes too much out of me to pretend,**_

Finally, I arrive at what was once Katie's room. It's now practically empty except for the bed, drawers, closet, and her table. I sit down on her bed and remember our first nights here. Katie has always had trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places, so I slept beside her for a whole week before she finally got used to the apartment. Sometimes, we didn't even sleep; we would just talk or eat here on her bed.

_**Maybe, I need to see the daylight,**_

_**To leave behind this half-life,**_

_**Don't you see I'm breaking down?**_

_**Lately, something here don't feel right,**_

_**This is just a half-life,**_

_**Is there really no escape?**_

_**No escape from time,**_

_**Of any kind,**_

After I don't know how long I've been there, finally I stand up and head to my room. I look at the pictures I have of her and me. I take the last picture frame and watch the photo me smile before he gets hit on the head by the photo Katie. I smile when I see the photo me carry the photo Katie and start walking away. Suddenly, I feel the loneliness once more inside of me. Ever since Katie left nothing has been the same. No matter how successful I got, I've been starting to feel empty inside. I put back the picture frame and take out a small black box I've been hiding in my drawer. I lie down on my bed and take out the promise ring Katie gave back to me. I remember the night we broke up and feel the loneliness inside of me once again.

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**again**_

_**'Cause lately something here don't feel right,**_

_**This is just a half-life,**_

_**Without you I am breaking down,**_

_**Wake me, I want to see the daylight,**_

_**Save me from this half-life,**_

_**Let's you and I escape,**_

_**Escape from time,**_

Suddenly, I wake up and roll over to my side. I look at my watch and see that it's already 7:00 P.M. _'I guess I must have dozed off.' _I suddenly remember that I'm gonna go over to Katie. I put back the ring and head to the bathroom to tidy myself a bit. I smile remembering that I'll be able to see Katie again before finally apparating to the house she, Angelina, and Alicia share.

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**Come on let's fall in love,**_

_**again**_


	11. Ballycastle Bats vs Kenmare Kestrels

The beginning is a diary entry to explain what's been happening. Sorry for the non-updating thing this week. Just to let you know, it's only the beginning part that's a diary.

**Simple Things11: Ballycastle Bats vs. Kenmare Kestrels **

_(Saturday)_

_This past week has been so busy! I guess I have to explain in detail now for you all to understand. Okay, so Oliver arrived one night and we decided to schedule days when all of us would just hang out and talk. The first thing we did was a lunch for all six of us in the twins' shop. Angie, Alicia, and I brought the food and we got the guys to believe we actually made it. Hah! They actually believed we could cook! Well anyway, the next day Oliver and the twins did some "Male bonding time" as far as George told me. I wonder what they did. Hmm… better ask them later._

_On Wednesday, we all went to the muggle part of London and watched a lot of movies. We dragged the guys into seeing this one movie with Josh Hartnett but ended up liking it since the girl from Troy was there. Really, put up a fight then the next thing we know we're being dragged into watching it again! On Thursday though, Oliver went back home to his family in Scotland since he hasn't really seen them yet. Last night we had a little party here in the house. The boys brought so much booze that this morning we were all waking up in unusual places inside the living room. As in really unusual! George was spread on the coffee table with a bottle in his hand, Fred half on the floor while the other was propped up on the foot stool, Oliver was on a chair leaning against the armrest, and all three of us girls were all squished in one couch. I don't really remember what happened all I know is that we drank, played a game of cards, and drank some more. Better not tell mum about that!_

_Now after we were a little more sober and each with a terrible migraine, we all had breakfast and coffee and let the boys use the bathroom before leaving. Right now it's about, 7:30 P.M. and in a little while, Oliver and I are going to go watch a quidditch game. This is gonna be new since Oliver and I never actually watched a match, usually when I'm with him we'd be playing in one .I guess he planned this so we could have more alone time as friends. Although for some strange reason, the girls think it's a date! I mean, hello everybody knows Jesse is still my boyfriend, has everyone forgotten that? Oh yeah, I have made a realization within this week; I actually really missed Oliver as a friend. I mean I really missed talking to him about anything, laughing, or just teasing each other like we have this past week. I think that this friendship is working out well, although I wished that he'd get himself a nice girlfriend that I'll personally pick if he wanted me to. Oh well, better go I think that's him downstairs!_

* * *

I toss the diary under my bed and take one last look at my mirror. I adjust the pleated black skirt (Alicia insisted on it but then I still find it impractical when it's so windy tonight!) and smoothen out the long-sleeved dark green shirt. I walk downstairs and already here people talking.

"-good luck and have fun!" I catch Alicia's last words before finally appearing in the living room.

I look around before I notice Oliver sitting down on the couch. He stands up and I notice that he's wearing dark jeans and a somewhat 'jersey' of the Puddlemere United team. Where'd he get that? How come I never find that on the shelves and the players all have it?

"Hey there Kates!" He walks over and gives me a tight hug. We both back up and he seems to take note of my green shirt. "I see that you're for the Kenmare Kestrels"

"Well, I see that you're for…" I stop as I tug on his shirt.

"Well, even if we're not playing, I still wanna show that I'm from Puddlemere. Besides, it'll help them recognize me so we can get the special seats" He smiles as he puffs out his chest. Well, someone's cocky.

"Eh, I don't think you need to wear that shirt since everybody knows you. All they have to do is look behind you and see the mobs of girls following." Haha! I made him blush!

Ange breaks the silence after arching an eyebrow at me. What was that for? "Well you guys better get going before the game starts."

"Okay then. Well see you guys later."

We both apparate to the front of the quidditch pitch and already see the people lining up in front of the entrance. Oliver leads me to the back and I see a couple of famous quidditch players also lining up in a separate entrance.

"Hey there Oliver!" I see a couple of players wave and they suddenly smile at me. What are they looking at? I see a couple of the guys grin wider as I come over to greet them. "Hey there Katie!" I blush a bit as a couple of guys come and give me a tight hug. Hey, how can I not blush when I'm being hugged by guys who are all found in Witch Weekly's list of the wizard world's cutest and sexiest men? I manage to wave, smile, and hug them all back. I swear, I'm so close to fainting right now!

"Hey, hey move away. She's with me" Oliver comes over, head up high, smiling and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Excuse me? I'm only watching the game with you" I playfully shove his hand away as I hear a few of the guys snicker.

"So, since you're not with Wood anymore, are you available?" I feel someone's arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him. I look up and see a grinning Terry Boot.

"Hey, Terry" I stand on my tiptoes as I give him a hug. "And sorry, I'm already taken."

He puts up his head and looks over at Oliver and back to me. "Are you back with-"

I know where this is heading, and it doesn't take a genius to see that. "No, I'm not with Oliver."

I hear a couple of "oooh's" and "aaaah's" from behind before Terry asks again. "So, who's the lucky guy? He must be really good-looking if you chose him over one of us" he gestures to the group of guys behind me.

I blush again, though I don't know why, before answering. "His name's Jesse and he's okay. But of course, he isn't in Witch Weekly's list like you all are."

Before we can all really have a conversation going, the entrance opens and an elderly looking witch urges everyone inside. We all find ourselves in a large room lit up by many torches. With a couple of leather chairs and couches, it reminds me of the old Gryffindor common room. The walls have banners of the two playing teams: Ballycastle Bats vs. Kenmare Kestrels. Oliver and I decide to take a couch near the pitch so we can get a good look.

Engaging in small talk like how interesting this will be since both are Irish teams playing against each other. (Ballycastle is from Northern Ireland while Kenmare is also Irish) Finally the referee blows his whistle releasing the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch. We all erupt into cheers as the game continues. I even hear a couple of the players in the back betting on who'll win. The great thing about these special seats for players is that you get free drinks. Let me at that fire whisky! Ahem.

About halfway thru the game and cheering for Troy-the chaser of the Kenmare's- Oliver taps me on the shoulder. "I'm betting on the Ballycastle's with the guys. You wanna join?"

"_Ballycastle_? Do you not _see_ the points? The Kenmare's are already _60_ points ahead!"

"Well, are you watching their keeper? He's like a brick wall! There's still a great chance that they can make a comeback and if they chasers will decide to do a Parkin's Pincer, it's in the bag!"

"As if! Okay, I'm betting…" Oh no, what did I get myself into? These guys are so rich and I didn't even bring that much money tonight. I guess Oliver must've noticed since he gave a somewhat unusual alternative

"What if, if you win then all of us- those only betting of course- will have to…remove our shirts. And _when_ we win, you'll have to remove yours. Nothing else, just shirts" Please take note that those free drinks happen to be alcoholic drinks. Let's just say that we aren't really sober in this moment.

"Okay, but only shirts! Be ready to remove yours when _we _win" I smile cynically up at him, challenging his smirk.

Oliver turns to his friends grinning like a mad man. "Hey guys what do you think of this deal. Instead of betting money, whoever loses will have to remove their shirts. Just shirts, nothing more, and nothing less. Everyone got agree?" A couple of the guys smile before the seeker of the Falmouth Falcon's, Dan, asks. "Is Katie in the bet?"

A couple of heads turns and if possible, grins even wider when I say yes and am for the Kenmare's. "Let's all pray that the Ballycastle's win so we can see Katie-" Sorry to say that Dan can't continue seeing as someone accidentally made him trip. Haha!

3 hours of cheering, drinking, and dancing later, the game's finally over. Let's just say that on the way out I was almost drooling after seeing what I saw and Oliver was a bit red. I'm sorry but I can't help but torment him at his poor skills on betting.

"Tsk, tsk Oliver. I though that seeing that you are a professional quidditch player, you'd be able to already bet on the winning team."

He sticks out his tongue before we both apparate to the house. This time, I see that the girls aren't waiting for me back on the couch.

"Well, thanks again and good night" I reach up and hug him for a while.

"Good night also, and don't forget tomorrow's the first day of our 2 week muggle adventure thing the twin's were talking about."

What? I thought that was on the 24. Oh ! That's already tomorrow! "That's tomorrow? I didn't even begin to pack yet!" I start nervously pacing around the room trying to think of the things I need to get done. _'Okay, did I give a letter for a leave? … Oh yeah that was the day Ange pushed me off my bed. 2 weeks vacation to where was that again? Oh yeah, first in the woods- hey Wood and woods! Nevermind! Then after that is the beach, right! So, I'll need some beachwear, pants, swe-" _

"Uh, Kates are you okay?" I turn around and find Oliver semi-lying on the couch with eyelids half closed.

"Yeah, I am. Just need to think of what to pack already."

"Ah, well see you in the morning with the twins at 8 A.M. okay?" he stands before standing up again and hugging me. I lean into the hug and close my eyes a bit. I swear those games can be pretty tiring even if you're only watching them.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." And after a wave and a pop, I head back up into my warm bed after setting the alarm.


End file.
